New Forever
by Rosalie1316
Summary: Rose and Chase finally got together. But now they get a whole new definition of trouble. With Douglas still on the loose and other family issues Rose and Chase have to try and get through it together. Sequel to New Girl. i know summery sucks but its much better
1. After the Wedding

Last time on New Girl

_"I never thought I would let anyone this close to me but somehow you seemed to find a way" I say_

_"you talk way to much" he says before leaning in and pressing his lips to mine_

_I was shocked at first but I soon kissed back. My arms wrapped around his neck and his went around my waist. We heard cheering in the background and pulled apart. Avery James Mum Dad Nathan and Jennifer were all standing there_

_"Finally" Avery says_

_I glared at them and the all ran inside. Chase rested his forehead on my and smiled_

_"That was long overdue" he says_

_"Yes it was" I say before kissing him again_

_"So does this mean that we're dating" he asks as we pull away_

_"I don't know I haven't been properly asked out" I say_

_"Rosalie Sophia Lawrence will you go out me" he asks_

_"Its about Freaking time" I say_

* * *

I woke up the next morning and it all hit me. I'm dating Chase finally. After Chase asked me out we went back inside and Avery wanted to know what happened but Chase and I just smiled and said nothing. I had a shower and put on a pair of jogging shorts and a tank top. I put my hair up in a ponytail and went downstairs

"Rose and Chase sitting in a Tre First comes love then comes…OW" Nathan sings until I push him off his chair

"So I hear something about you and Chase" Emily says

"Nothing happened" I say

"DON'T PLAY DUMB ME WITH I KNOW YOU TWO KISSED" she says

"okay fine we kissed and now we're dating" I say

"YAY" everyone says

I roll my eyes and grab an apple. I see i have a new message from Chase

Morning Beautiful Xoxo-Chase

Morning i'm about to go for a run mind if i stop by-Rosie

I set my phone down and bite my apple

"I told you he was a keeper" Emily says

"shut up everyone called it okay can't i enjoy having a boyfriend" i say as my phone buzzes

Sure everyones up and i don't want to tell them alone-Chase

Alright see you soon XoXo-Rosie

I'll be waiting Beautiful-Chase

"I'm going for a jog" i say

"have fun tell Chase i say hi" she says

"SHUT UP" i say walking out with my phone and headphones

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked up the davenports driveway to the front door and knocked. Chase opened the door and picked me up

"Hey" he says

"Hey"" i say laughing

He sets me down and kisses my cheek.

"Hey Rose how was the wedding" Bree asks walking into the room

"Fine" i say as Chase wraps his arms around me

"See you two would be cute together but noooo you're just friends" she says

"Well" i say

"What" she asks

"Chase and i are dating" i say

"OMG I CALLED IT I CALLED IT" SHE yells jumping up and down

"i don't think we should have told her" Chase says

"who cares" i say before kissing him lightly

"AWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Bree says

"Go away" we say

"No i want to hang out with the new it couple" she says

Chase sits down on the couch and pulls me on his lap.

"So when did you two start dating" Bree asks

"last night" Chase says

"Awe" she says

Chase nuzzles he head into my neck and a i giggle

"whats going on" Leo asks walking into the room with Adam

"Chase and Rose are dating" Bree says

"WHAT YOU DATE HIM BUT NOT ME" Leo says

"Yea" i say

"what do you see in him that i don't have" he asks

"He's smart, nice, attractive, funny" i say

"I'm all those things are more" he says

I roll my eyes and Chase pecks me on the lips.

"i better be heading home and Adam Avery wants you too call her" i say

"But Roseeeeeee" Chase says

"i have to go my mum's wants my help picking out stuff for the baby" i say standing up

Chase stands up as well and walks me too the door.

"well goodbye then" he says wrapping an arm around my waist and pulls me in for a kiss.

"Ew" Leo says

I smile and walk outside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm going to miss you so much" Jennifer says hugging me

"Dont worry you'll be home before you know it" i say hugging back

"Bye babysis" she says

"Bye Jenny Benny" Nathan says

"Later Bro be good and have fun at school" she says

Jennifer said her final goodbyes and i did my best to hold in the tears. Jennifer said she's going to come home when the Baby arrives until then i only get to skype her every few weeks. We all went into a group hug and pulled away.

"Bye guys i'll miss you" She says walking to the plane

"Bye jen" we say

The door closes and we walk back to the car.

"SO school starts tomorrow" Mum says

"Yea avery's first year here" i say

"I know i can't wait" Avery says

"Can we please know what the baby is going to be" Nathan asks

"No" Mum says

i notice Kayleigh tense up when Nathan says baby. Later that night i changed into my Pjs and pick out my clothes for tomorrow. Kayleigh knocks on my door and opens it

"Hey" i say hanging up a shirt

"I need to talk to you" she says in a shaking voice

"what up" i say sitting down

"i-i" she says

"Kayleigh you can tell me anything" i say

"I'-i'm Pregnant" she says with tears fall down her cheeks

"WHAT" i say

"Please don't tell anyone" she says

"Hey its okay is it Nathan's" i ask

"Of course it is i would never cheat on him" she says

"Does he know" i ask

She shakes her head no and i hug her.

"i'm terrified" she says

"i'm here for you but you need to tell Nathan" i say

"Well you tell him with me" she asks

"sure want to do it now" i ask

"Yes" she says

"i'll go get him" i say

I walk into the hallway and close my door

"NATHAN GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE" i yell

"WHAT" he asks walking up the stairs

"COME IN HERE" i say

"FINE" he says

He walks into my room and runs over to Kayleigh

"Whats wrong Kay" he asks putting his arms around her

"I have to tell you something" she croaks

"listen if i did anything to hurt you i'm so sorry i will make it up to you" he says

"no you didn't do anything" she says

"then what" he asks

"promise you wont get mad" she says

"Yes i promise you know i would never get mad at you i love you" he says

"I-i'm Pregnant" she says

His eyes went big before he blacked out. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

**Hey guys please tell me what you thought of the first chapter. i had no clue what to call this story so if you come up with a better name please let me know. I have a bunch of ideas for this story but i also want to have reader ideas into the story. on Saturday i was dog sitting then i went to babysit at my aunts that night and i stayed over night then it was my sister's birthday party. Thanks for reading i need 2 reviews to post the next chapter. BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

_**XoXo**_

_**Rosie**_


	2. First Day of School and Scan

"OH NO" Kayleigh says

"Stand back i got this" i say

She stands back and i slap Nathan across the face.

"OW" he yells

"i told you i got this" i say

"I had the strangest dream where Kayleigh you said that you were pregnant" he says holding his cheek

"Nathan babe that wasn't a dream" Kayleigh says

"yo-you are" he says

"Yes" she says shaking

"Oh my god" he says

"I'm sorry" she says

"Hey shh its okay i'm here for you" he says holding her

"Really" she says

"yea i wouldn't leave you no matter what, this just means we're going to have a kid before we're married" he says rocking her back and forth

"awe you too are so cute now get the hell out of my room," i say

"night Rosie" they say as they walk out

I crawl under the covers and close my eyes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I get up have a shower blow dry my hair do my makeup and get dressed in a light blue green tank top a peach lace like vest gray skinny jeans and gray converse. I head downstairs and see my mum laying on the couch.

"Hey mum" i say sitting on the arm of the couch

"Hey Bab... OW" she says grabbing her stomach

"Baby kick" i ask

"Yes i want this thing out of me" she says

"have fun today mum" i say

"Have fun at school" she says

"AVERY HURRY UP" i say

"Coming" she says

She comes downstairs in pink skinny jeans and a white collar shirt.

"Ready" she says

"Alright lets go see you later mum" i say

"Bye girls" mum calls

We head to school and head to our lockers that are beside each others.

"Hey guys" Bree says

"Hey" Avery says

"Hi" i say

"So hows your mum" she asks

"in pain" i say

"is your dad going to give the baby bionics" she asks

"you know i have no clue" i say

"We should find that out" Avery says

"yea but i'm going to head to class" i say grabbing my books

I wave goodbye and head to my class. I see my first class is English with Mrs. Jenker. I walk in and sit down

"Hey Rose how was your summer" she asks looking up at me

"Good i went to my ranch my family and Friends threw me a surprise party, i was a bridesmaid in my cousin Brittney's wedding Chase and i started dating my sister left, avery moved in my mum told us she was pregnant and now my brothers girlfriends pregnant as well" i say

"Full sum... you and Chase are dating" she asks

"Yea" i say looking down

"Its about damn time there was so much sexual tension with you two" she says

The bell rings and everyone comes in. Chase walks in and smiles at me

"Hey goldilocks" he says

"Hey Boy wonder" i say

"Stop calling me that" he whines

"poor baby" i say in a baby voice and leaning forward

"did you want to go" he asks leaning forward

"Go where to get some cupcakes sure" i say with a smile

"we can go get some after school" he says

"okay" i say happily

He leans in and pecks me on the lips before heading do his desk. After class i head to Math with Chase. When lunch came around i met up with Avery at our lockers.

"So how was your first two classes" she asks

"Good yours" i ask

"Awesome i have French with Bree and History with Adam." She says

"lets go i'm starving" i say

"same here" she says as we link arms

We walk into the cafeteria get our lunch and sit down.

"So what do you think your mum's going to have" she asks

"no clue i'm happy with both. I want a little sister so i can teach her stuff like how to braid her hair and play dress up, but if i have a brother i can play soccer with him and give hi8m girl help and the boy girl rashio in the family two girls and two boys" i say

"Hey guys" Adam says sitting down

"Hey Adam" i say

"What you talking about" he asks

"My new baby brother or sister" i say

"Can i be its best friend" he says

"Sure Adam" i say

"YES" he says

I laugh and roll my eyes.

"Hey" Chase says walking over

"Hey Boy wonder" i say

He glares at me before taking my apple

"Uh no" i say reaching for it

"Uh yes" he says

" Chaseeeeeeeeeeeeee" i whine

"Roseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" he mocks

I pout and Avery hands me her apple

"Avery you are the most amazing person in the word and Chase you suck" i say

"but you love me" he says

"Nah" i say before biting the apple.

"hurtful" he says

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After school Chase and i went to the bakery and brought some cupcakes and muffins since Emily has the next two weeks off.

"So first day was good" he says

"Yea i met with the cheerleaders and they want me on the squad" i say

"Really so i get to date a cheerleader" he says

" yea i guess" i say

"you seem a little out of it is everything okay" he asks

"Yea just a lot on my mind" i say looking at my feet

"Hey you want to talk about it" he says taking my hand in his

"Nathan's girlfriend Kayleigh's pregnant Jennifer went home yesterday and my dad has seemed off the past few days" i say

"I'm here for you Just remember that Goldilocks" he says

"Thanks Boy wonder" i say

"you little" he says picking me up and spinning me around

"Dont let me drop the food" i say

"i wont" he says

"come on" i say after he puts me down

We walk to my house and walk inside

"Did you bring me a muffin" Mum asks

"Yes mum we did" i say handing her a bag

"We oh hello Chase" she says

"Hey Mrs. Lawrence" he says waving

"Oh please call me Amanda" she says

"Alright" he says

"Rose honey your dad wants you down in the lab in an hour Chase Donald and the others are coming over aswell" she says

"Alright we might as well head down there now" i say

"Yea" he says

"Bye mum feel better the cupcakes are mine" i say

"Of coruse honey" she says

We walk down the hallway and i turn back

"DONT TOUCH MY CUPCAKES" i say

"DAMN IT" she yells

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Who does Archery" Chase asks

"Me" i say shyly

"What can't you do" he says

I smile as my cheeks heat up. He comes over and wraps his arms around me

"lets see how good you are" he says

I stand up straight and pull the arrow charm on my bracelet. It grows into a silver bow and i pick up a qiver. I line up with one of the targets thats across the room. I take a breath and let the arrow fly. It hits the target straight in the center and i bring the bow down

"you are the perfect girl" he says clapping

"why thank you" i say curtsying

He walks over and wraps his arms around me. We start to lean in when the elevator opens.

"Are you two still down here down here" Dad yells

"In here" i say turning around with Chase arms still around me

"Hey did we interrupt something" Dad asks raising an eye brow

"Nah" we say

"good" he says

"What did you need me for" i ask

"we need to do the check on your chip to make sure your healthy" he says

"Alright" i say

Avery James Nathan and i step into our capsules and dad types on the keyboard. Bree Smiles and gives me a thumbs up. I feel the scanner pass me over. The thing i hate about the scan is it drains all your energy, for Avery and i we can barely walk.

"Nathan Rose i need you two to stay in for an extra scan since you two have unlocked new bionics" Dad says

Nathan and i nod and Avery and James get out with the help of Adam and Bree. After the second scan its hard to even keep my eyes open. I open my door and go to walk out but fall forward. Chase runs over and catches me just before i hit the floor. I see Nathan stumble out and fall to the ground.

"Ow" he says tiredly

"I hate it when we have to get scanned" i say tiredly

Chase smiles and picks me up in a bridal style. James Avery head over to the lounge and Chase follows them. He lays me down on one of the couches. Mum walks in with Dad as they help Nathan and lays him on the other. She walks over to me and lays a handmade blanket on my that my great grandma made me when i was a baby. I swear it has magic sleep powers. I snuggled into the pillow and drifted off to sleep

* * *

**Hey Guys i hope you liked the chapter. i got a bunch of reviews on this already and you guys seem to like it. If you want to see something happen dont be shy i dont bite well okay thats a lie but still. i will get Adam and Avery together soon. Also for my other story Spy of the lab i have no idea what to do for the next chapter. i need 1 review to post the next chapter and thanks for reading BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

_**XoXo**_

_**Rosie**_


	3. Puddle jumping Bet and A month Early

I woke up to Avery shaking me.

"What" i groan

"its time for school" she says

"Uh Okay" i say

I sit up and look around. I see I'm still down in the lounge and i head upstairs. I change into a royal blue dress black lace tights and black boots. I head downstairs and grab a muffin

"Morning" James says looking through the fridge

Oh yea james live with us too.

"Find anything" i say

"No we need more food" he says

"Muffin" i ask

"Thank you" he says taking one and sitting across from me

I finish my muffin and toss out the trash

"Your brother has been acting really weird, do you know why" he asks

"He's got alot on his mind right now" i say

"well make sure he knows i'm here for him" he says

"I'll make sure" i say

"Alright get to school cupcake" he says

"Alright, come on Aves later James" i say

"Bye have fun" he says

"BYE MUM" i yell as avery and i walk out

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Who can tell me Who wrote the Raven" Mrs. Jenker asks

My hand shoots up and so does a few others. I looked over at Chase's desk to see him not there.

"Rose" she says

"Edgar allen Poe, The raven is one of his most popular works along with Tell tale heart" i say

"Correct great job Rose" she

I smile and she hands out work sheets.

"Rose can i speak with you for a minute" she asks

"Sure" i say walking over to her desk

"Do you have any clue where Chase is" she asks

"Nope i haven't seen him Adam bree or Leo" i say

"Well thats odd" she says

"Tell me about it i was going to take something from chase's lunch as payback for yesterday" i say

"took your apple" she asks

"Yes" i whine

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aves have you seen adam Bree Leo or Chase" i ask

" No have you" she asks

"if i have i wouldn't be asking you" i say pulling out my phone

Hey where are you guys today-Rosie

"i just sent chase a text asking where they were" i say

"Oh okay i hope everything okay" she says

"i do too" i say as we he out the front door of the school

We walk down the street back to our house. I feel my phone buzz in my back pocket.

Sorry Davenport had us train all night and we slept in-Chase

Oh Okay-Rosie

Are you feeling better-Chase

still tired but better- Rosie

Aw poor baby-Chase

Your lucky you texted that to me or i would hit you-Rosie

I'd hit you back-Chase

Come at me-Rosie

I will-Chase

Fine- Rosie

"Who is it" Avery asks

"Chase, he says Davenport had them train really late last night" i say

"Oh" she says

We walk inside and James and Nathan picks us up

"WHAT GOING ON" i yell

"its about to rain" he yells

"WE CAN GO PUDDLE JUMPING" i say

"YES" Avery says

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After two hours it was still raining and we all put on our rubber boots and went outside. I jumped in the first puddle i saw and laughed. After 20 minutes Mum came out and saw Avery Adam Nathan Kayleigh and i.

"i gave birth to idiots and they made idiot friends" she says with a smile

"MOMMY" Nathan and i yell hugging her

"EW get off you guys are wet" she says\

Avery James and Kayleigh all joined in and mum laughed as she wraps her arms around us.

"My special kids" she says

"Whats for dinner" Nathan asks

"Of course you ask about food" Kayleigh says

"Yes food is the second most important thing in my life" he says

"What the first" James asks

"Kayleigh" he says

"Awe" she says

"Excuse" my mum and i say

"And my amazing mother and Sisters mostly Rose" he says

"good boy" Mum says

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks after we went puddle jumping Kayleigh and Nathan were planning on telling mum and dad that she's pregnant. I just sat down with Chase in the cafeteria when Avery and Adam came in hold hands.

"Hey" she says

"Um Hey" i say

"Is something new with you guys" Chase asks

"Nothing" Adam says

"Well okay" i say before working on my homework

"Oh yea we're Dating but thats it" Avery says

I hold my hand out and Chase places $10 in it

"Did you guys make a bet" Avery asks

"Yea i said you guys would get together by the end of the month" i say

My phone buzzes on the table along with Avery's

"Its Nathan" i say

"Its James" she says

We both pick up and hold our phones to our ears

"Hello" we say

"MUM JUST WENT INTO LABOUR" Nathan says

"WHAR SHE'S NOT DUE FOR ANOTHER MONTH" i say panicked

"Tell that to the baby" he says

"Meet us outside in 3" i say

"Done" he says

"We got to go" Avery says

"What why" Adam asks

"My mum just went into labor Chase can you tell the teachers i wont be able to make it" i say

"Yea i'll see you around" he says

"Yep i'll text you later" i say pecking him on the lips

We run out with our bags and see Nathan. We jump in with me in shot gun and avery in the back.

"When did her water break" i ask

"About 5 minutes ago" he says

"where was she" i ask

"the living room she was just picking up some stuff and then there was a puddle of water under her. I thought she peed at first" he says

"of course you did" i say

We pull up the Hospital and jump out.

"Hello" the guy says

"Hi can you please tell us where Amanda Lawrence is" i ask

"Are you family" he asks

"Yea we're her kids" i say

"What are you names" he asks

"Rose Nathan and Avery" Nathan says

"Room 216" he says

"thank you" we say

We run down the hallway and hit the 2nd floor button. We head to our mums room and inside we hear her scream. We knock on the door and dad comes out

'"Hey Guys how was school" dad asks

"TRAVIS GET YOUR SORRY ASS IN HERE" mum screams

"Coming which one of you are coming in" Dad asks

We all look at each other before They shove me forward

"Come on" Dad says pulling me into a room

Here goes nothing.

* * *

**Hey guys i hope you like the new chapter. i'm trying not to make Rose and Chase all lovey dovey. i want help picking out the baby name. d here are the name choices**

**Girl****:**

**Alison**

**Taylor**

**Clare**

**Sasha**

**Juliet **

**Boy: **

**Dean**

**Derek **

**Kyle**

**Seth**

**Rod**

**So let me know what you want pick one boy name and one girl name. i can't star the next chapter with out some help. Thanks for reading BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

_**XoXo**_

_**Rosie**_


	4. Welcome Dean Caleb Lawrence

After 2 hours i swear my hand is broken. On a good note i have a new baby brother named Dean Caleb Lawrence

"I can't believe I'm a big sister" i say

"Would you like to hold him" mum asks

"Yes" i say

I walk over to her and she hands him to me. I look down at his little face and smile

"Hey little guy i'm your big sister" i say

Nathan walks in and smiles

"His Name's Dean" mum says

"I have a little brother" Nathan says

"do you want to hold him" i ask

"Sure" he says

I hand him over and walk out of the room. Avery Kayleigh and James all stand up waiting for some answers

"I have a baby BROTHER" i say jumping up and down

"AW whats his name" Avery asks

"Dean Caleb Lawrence" i say

"Awe have you held him" she asks

"yea he's so tiny" i say

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We went home around 11 but mum and Derek had to stay there over night. I woke up the next morning and saw my hand was a little purple from my mum. I got dressed in light blue tank top a blue white cardigan light blue jeans and white converse. I head downstairs and See dad sipping his coffee.

"Morning" i say

"Morning baby girl" he says

"so what tine does mum come home with Dean" i ask

"this afternoon" he says

"Alright I'm heading to school early because Mrs. Jenker wants me to help pick the play for this year" i say'

"alright have fun" he says

"i will tell Avery i'll see her at school" i say putting my bag over my shoulder

I walk out the front door and head to school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Goldilocks" Chase says as his wraps his arm around my waist.

"Hey Boy wonder" i say

"What play are we doing" he asks

"we have four picked out" i say

"and they are" he asks

"Grease, Cinderella, Romeo and Juliet, Wizard of Oz" I say

"Are you going to try out" he asks

"I don't know maybe" I say

"So hows your mum" he asks

"Good I'm so happy I'm a big sister" I say

"You guys picked the name Dean right" he asks

"Yea Dean Caleb Lawrence and he's so tiny" I say

"well his big sister is tiny" he says

"Shut up you're short too" I say

"not as short as you" he says

"well I am a GIRL" I say

We walk up my drive way and I see its 3:45

"MY MOM"S HOME" I say running

"Rose wait up" Chase says running after me

I open the door and walk in.

"Rose is that you" Mum asks

"Yea" I say

"Can you take Dean for me" she asks rocking Dean

"Sure" I say taking him

I rock and bounce him at the same time and Chase walks in

"Hey Amanda" he says

"Hello Chase" mum says waving

Dean's eyes start to water and he starts screaming

"Hush little baby don't say a word sissy going to by you mockingbird and if the mockingbird don't sing sissy going to buy you a diamond ring" I sing

He stops crying and giggles.

"you're really good at that" Chase says

"thanks" I say

"Can you watch him while I run out for a few minutes" Mum asks

"Sure" I say

"Thank you" she says picking up her bag and kissing my forehead

She closes the door after her and I sit on the couch with Dean.

"you were right when you said he was tiny" Chase says sitting beside me

"I'm always right" I say

"You're always beautiful" he says

"Awe" I say kissing his cheek

Dean curls up in my arms and closes his eyes. I smile and stand up.

"I'm going to go put him in his crib" I say

"Alright" he says

I walk upstairs and open the door to Dean Nursery. I lay him in his crib along with his stuffed teddy and his baby blanket. I turn on a baby monitor and grab the other. I walk back downstairs and sit next to Chase

"Movie" he asks

"Sure" I say

I turn on the TV and see matilda is on

"Can we watch it" I ask excitedly

"sure" he says

I select it and snuggle up to Chase.

"I just texted Davenport saying how I'm going to be staying here a while" he says putting his arm around me

"Okay" I say

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Rose wake up" Chase says

"What" I ask

"Someone woke up" he says holding Dean

"Oh my god I slept threw his crying" I say

"Don't worry I calmed him down" Chase says handing him to me

"Sorry I took so long" Mum says walking in

"Its okay" I say

"Oh come here Dean" she says

I hand him over and mum walks to the kitchen with him

"I better be going" Chase says

"Alright" I say walking him to the door

He picks his bag and opens the door

"I'll see you tomorrow" I say standing in the door way with my hands behind my back

"Yep" he says putting his arm above my head and pecking me on the lips

He walks down the driveway and I sigh as I close the door. I turn around to see my mum smiling at me

"So" she says

"What" I ask

"you tell me" she says

"I'm lost" I say

"Are you are you really" she ask

"YES" I say throwing my hands in the air

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Guys Come here" Dad says

Adam Bree Leo Chase Nathan James Avery and I were all in lounge and Mr. Davenport and Dad were in the lab working on something.

"What" Nathan groans

"Look what we just finished" Mr. Davenport says

"it completely reverses you, it changes intelligence, personality, skills" Dad says

"Why on earth would you make that" I say

"to turn bad guys good" he says

"Make sense" Leo says

"But it can also make good people bad" I say

"She's got a point" Chase says

"if it got into the wrong hands" Dad says

"so in other word Adam Leo don't touch" Davenport says

"Nathan James same for you" Dad says

"BUT DAD" Nathan says

"no buts Mr" Dad says

Nathan James Adam and Leo groan and Bree Avery and snicker.

"Shut up" Nathan says

"Make me" I say putting my hands on my hips

He ran over picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"I'm going to take out the trash" he says walking out

"PUT ME DOWN" I scream

"BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" he yells

We carries me upstairs and sets me down

"Kayleigh is having morning sickness and we still haven't told mum and dad" he says

"Tell her to drink tea and you have to tell them sooner or later" I say

"I know but how" he says

"sit them down and tell them" I say

"Alright" he says

we walk back down to the lab and see Mr. Davenport and Dad aren't there

"Where's dad" I ask

"They had to run out to get some things" Bree says

"Oh" I say

"Leo don't touch that" Chase says

"Chase I know what I'm doing" Leo says

I turn around to see Leo messing with the new invention

"Leo don't touch that" I say

"come on guys don't you trust me" he says

"NO" we all say

He presses a button and some sort of light comes out and hits me. I fell to the ground and everything went black.

* * *

**Hey guys so I picked Dean for the baby but dont worry we still have Kayleigh and Nathan's kid or kids. please tell me what you thought of this chapter. There will be some Drama happening in the next chapter and something will happen in a few chapters that will effect Rose's life and her family's. in chapter 5 or 6 i will have Kayleigh go to her doctors appointment so let me know if you want her to have twins or not. i need one review to post the next chapter and Thanks for reading BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

_**XoXo**_

**_Rosie_**


	5. Like

"Rose are you okay" I hear someone say

I cover my eyes and let out a groan

"Rosie" some guy says

I open my eyes to see a bunch of people I didn't know. I scream and sat up.

"WHY ARE YOU SCREAM" a guy asks

"WHO ARE YOU" I ask

"OH NO" they say

"what are you like talking about" I say

"do you remember me" a tall guy with dirty blonde hair asks

"Should I" I ask

"I'm Nathan your older brother" he says

"Oh okay" I say twirling a piece of hair around my finger

"Do you remember me" a short guy with dark skin asks

"No" I say

"I'm Leo your boyfriend" he says

"Bullshit" I say

"This is Chase your real boyfriend" Nathan says pushing this guy forward

"Hey" he says

"Ew" I say getting up

I walk over to him and look him over

"I'm not dating that am I" I demand

"Yea you are" he says offended

"Well not anymore" I sing

"What do you mean" he asks

"it's over loser" I say before walking out

"Hey babygirl" a lady says holding a baby

"You are" I ask

"I am your mother young lady" she says

"Oh yeaaaaa" I say

"Are you feeling okay" she asks walking over

"Yea but I'm really like confused" I say

"what happened" she asks

"I have like no clue I don't remember like anything, there's some guy named Nathan who says he's my like brother is that true" I ask

"yes do you remember Avery Bree James Chase" she asks

"Chase was like my boyfriend at least that's what I was told" I say

"Yea you and him are dat…. Was" she asks

"Yea was as in like we are tots donezo" I say

"What you two were really happy together what happened" she asks

"he's like nerdy I can't be seen with a like nerd" I say

"Rosalie Sophia Lawrence I raised you better then that" she says angrily

"What to the eves" I say before walking upstairs

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up the next morning and walked over to my closet. I flipped through my clothes and sighed with disgust. I picked out a pair of skinny jean and a coral tank top with slits at the side I head downstairs and sit down

"Hey Rose" Nathan says

"Hey" I say

"Morning" the girl says

Nathan said her name was Avery.

I poured a bowl of cereal and sat down. When I was done I picked up my phone and purse before head to school. I walked into the school and look at the paper Avery gave me. I walked to locker 113.

"Hey Blondie" some tall guy says

"Hey handsome" I say twirling my hair around finger

"where your nerd of a boyfriend" he asks

"Ugh that loser I like dumped his ass last night" I say rolling my eyes

"well blondie looks like you finally came to your senses" he says

"yea and like you are" I say

"Trent, how about you and I go get something to eat" he says

"I would like love too" I say

"Trent get away from her" Chase says walking over to us

"Listen up Davenshort she dumped you and she going for someone in her league" Trent says

"Like yea buzz of Loser" I say flipping my hair

"Hey" Bree says walking over

"Lets go Blondie" Trent says

"Uh no" Bree says pulling me over to her

"Can't you dorks like leave me alone" I snap

"Nope" Adam says

"Lets go" Chase says picking me up

"PUT ME DOWN" I scream

They carry me outside and brings me over to a car where Avery was waiting

"Listen here you Freaks I have like no clue why you wont leave me the hell alone but if you bug me one more time I'm like so calling the cops" I say

"lets get her back to her dad" Bree says

The push me into a car and Adam sits in the driver's spot bree in shot gun and Chase sat in the back with me.

"LET ME OUT" I scream

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

They pulled me into my dads lab with me kicking. I saw Nathan and James watching TV and eating.

"Travis" Bree says

"Yea" my dad says

"Leo zapped Rose with Reverser" she says

"WHAT" my dad yells

"then he dropped it and it wont work" Chase adds

"Idiot" he mumbles

"what do we do" Bree asks

"I'll get to work on fixing the Reverser but you guys try and trigger her old self. Use photos thing that she did before" he says

"Alright hold on" Bree says

she speeds out of the room and comes back with a bunch of photos. We spend the next four hours looking at pictures

"Listen you guys im like tots happy right now so you should like go" I say

"This is hopeless" Adam says

I roll my eyes and stand up.

"Lates" I say walking out

I walk upstairs when Chase grabs my hand

"what the hell do you like want" I ask annoyed

"I have one more thing to try" he says

"What" I say looking at my nails

"this" he says before kissing me

My eyes grew wide and I was about to slap him before something clicked and everything . He pulls away and I smile

"I take it you remember" he says

"Yes" I say

"do you remember anything from before" he asks

I thought about the past 24 hours and it was a blank

"Nope" I say

"well you said like so freaking much" he says

"I don't like know what you like mean" I say

"SHhhhhh" he says putting his hand over my mouth

"Come on" I say after I swat his hand away

We walk back down to the lab and Dad looks at me

"Whats going on" he asks

"I'm Back" I say smiling

"THANK GOD YOU WERE EVEN MORE BITCHY THEN USUAL" Nathan says

"good" I say

"how did you do it" Bree asks

"I kissed her" Chase says

"EWW" Adam Nathan and James say

"Awe" Bree and Avery

"Hey it worked" I say

"thank god" Dad says kissing me on the head

"I'm going to go see Dean" I say before skipping upstairs

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where's Dean where's Dean… There he is" I say playing peak a boo with Dean

He giggles and I lightly push him in his swing.

"Hey" Bree says

"Hey" I say wiping deans face after he spits up

"He's so cute" she says

"I know" I say taking him out of the swing

"Hi Buddy" Bree says waving at him.

He waves his arms around and almost hits me in the face.

"Oh god you are just like your brother" I say

He puts his toes in his mouth and smiles.

"Are you eating your foot" I ask

"Rose can you come here for a sec" Kayleigh asks

"Yea hold on, Bree can you take Dean for a sec" I ask

"Yea" she says taking him

"I'll be right back buddy" I say\

I walk upstairs and see Kayleigh in Nathan room.

"What up" I ask

"I have a doctors appointment tomorrow and Nathan and I need someone level-headed so we thought of you" she says

"Ugh what time" I ask

"2:30" she says

"alright Chase is taking me out for breakfast so I'll be back in time and you guys have to tell our parents tonight" I say

"fine fine fine" she says

"good" I say before turning on my heels and walking out

* * *

**Hey guys i know this chapter was kind of boring but in the next chapter Nathan and Kayleigh tell their parents and go to the doctor appointment. Please tell me if you want her to have twins or not. In a few chapters something really big will happen and you will be shocked. i need 1 review at least to post the next chapter. Thanks for reading BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

_**XoXo **_

_**Rosie**_


	6. Twins and Memory wipe part 1

"Thanks for taking me out to breakfast" I say as Chase and I walk up my driveway

"No problem" he says

"now I have to go get ready to go to Kayleigh doctor appointment" I say with fake enthusiasm

"it will be fun" he says

"When I was with my mom I was asked if I was pregnant" I say

"Oh really" he asks laughing

"its not funny" I whine sitting on the porch swing

"a little" he says

"NO" I say

"okay okay its not' he says holding his hand up in surrender

"good boy" I say

"So did Kayleigh and Nathan tell your parents" he asks

"Yea Nathan invited Kayleigh's parents over and Kayleigh handed out two boxes with her tests in them before running out of the room" I say

"how did they react" he asks

"they all laughed and Kayleigh's dad Norman called her a wimp for running away" I say

"well at least they weren't mad" he says

"Her mum Beth said that they're okay since Nathan is the Dad" I say

"do you want to have kids when your older" he asks

"Yea i want a family, what about you" I ask

"I don't know if its with the right person" he says

"I better go make sure Kayleigh and Nathan are ready" I say

"alright I'll see you later" he says

"yea" I say

"Bree is dragging us to a party and she told me to tell you that she's dragging you and Avery" he says

"Alright what time is it" I ask

"it starts at 8 and Adam says he's going to pick you guys up" he says

"Alright we'll be ready" I say

"Later Goldilocks" he says kissing my cheek

"bye boy wonder" I say before walking inside

I see Dean and Nathan in the living room and Nathan strums his guitar and Dean claps

"What a good big brother" I say

"I did this with you" he says looking back at me

"you also thought me how to play" I say sitting on the back of the couch

"yea I did a good job with you" he says

"Yea you're a good brother" I say

"Are you ready to go" he asks

"Are we bring Dean" I ask

"Yea dad had to run out and ,mum is sleeping " he says

"okay I'll get his carrier" I say

I walk upstairs grab Dean's carrier and head downstairs and put Dean in it.

"Hey" Kayleigh says walking in

"Hey" I say buckling Dean in

"Ready" Nathan asks kissing her cheek

"no but lets go" she says

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello Kayleigh I'm Linda I'm going to be your Doctor" a Lady says walking into the room

"Hi" she says

"You must be the father" Linda says to Nathan

"Yes nice to meet you" he says shaking her hand

"This is his little sister and Brother, his sister keeps us calm" Kayleigh says

"Nice to meet you" she says shaking my hand

"you too" I say

"Kayleigh I'm going to need you to lift up your shirt and I'm going to put some gel on your stomach. It will be a little cold at first" Linda says

Kayleigh lifts up her shirt and linda puts the gel on her stomach. She then puts the thing on Kayleigh's stomach and we all look at the screen. I don't see one baby but two.

"Congratulation you're having twins" Linda says

"Oh my gosh" Kayleigh says smiling

"our little angles" Nathan says

"you can hear the heart beats" Linda says

"they sound like little trains" Nathan says

"would you two like to know the genders" she asks

"no thank you" Kayleigh says

"do you want it printed out so if you do want to know you may" she asks

"yes please" Nathan says

"give it to Rose" Kayleigh says

Linda prints off a sheet of paper and puts it in a envelope before handing it to me. She also prints of pictures of the ultrasound and hands it to Kayleigh.

"have a nice day" Linda says before walking out

Kayleigh wipes the gel off and pulls her shirt down

"Twins" Nathan says

"Wow" she says

"Come on Avery and i have a party to get ready for" I say

"alright" Kayleigh says

I pick up Dean and we head home. When we get in I head upstairs and put the envelope on my bookshelf

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I slipped on my black heels and looked in the mirror. My black halter top with sparkles around the neckline white skinny jeans a smokey eye and red lips. I fluffed my curly blonde hair and smiled. Avery walked in a pink one shoulder top and black skinny jean and pink heels

"Hey you ready" she asks

"Yea" I say picking up my bag

We walk downstairs and I see my mum and Dean

"Hey" I say

"hey" she says

"Bree said that we can stay overnight at her place" Avery says

"Alright make sure you call when you get back from the party" she says

"will do" I say

"They're here" Avery says

"Later mum Bye Bud" I say to Dean

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"we are going to be in so much trouble we are two hours past curfew and lights are already off" Chase says

"we are bionic teenagers who go on top secret missions okay I'm pretty sure we can sneak past an out of shape middle aged man" Bree says

"well just top be safe I'll use my bionic vision to scan inside" he says before walking over to the door'

He puts his finger to his temple and I look at Bree confused. I mock the action and he looks at me

"all clear they must be asleep… Are you mocking me" he asks

"Maybee" I say

"okay but we've got to be super quiet" Leo says

"Sneaking in after Curfew this will totally boots my bad boy cred tippy toes people tippy toes" Chase says

"Spoken like a true bad boy" I say sarcastically as Chase opens the door

We all tip toe in me right behind Bree and Avery behind me. Leo shuts the door and we almost make it out of the living room

"BUSTED" Mr. Davenport yells as the lights turn on

Avery grabs my arm and turns us invisible. She does that when she gets scared and it hurts when she doesn't trim her nails like today. Everyone else screams as Mr. Davenport appears in the chair.

"HA" he says

" I don't get it, I scanned the room" Chase says throwing his arms in the air  
" and I foiled you with my invisibility cloak again I say HA" he says tossing the cloak on the couch

He walks over and runs into Avery

"OW" she says

"What Avery" he says

She lets go and we become visible again

"Hey" she says waving

"well you caught us goodnight" leo says and we all start walking

"FREEZE you are all grounded three weeks" he says

"What" Leo says

"That's that's not fair" Chase says

"Come on" Bree says

"That all you got" Adam says

"but We don't have a Curfew" I say

"Well you do know" he says

"But" Avery says

"Look you guys have no idea what its like raising teenagers" Davenport says

"but you don't raise us" Avery says throwing her arm up and hitting Leo in the face

"OW" he says

"SH" Avery says

"he can't ground me if he can't see me" Adam says before pushing past bree

He runs over to9 the couch throws a blanket over him and running into the door.

"I didn't grab the invisibly cloak did I" he yells

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe my dad agreed to grounding us" I say filing my nails

"I hate being grounded is the three weeks over yet" Adam asks

"it hasn't even been a day" Bree says

"GUYS I DID I DID IT" Mr Davenport says running into the room

"you graduated to big boy shoes" Leo asks

"No I've finally achieved something I've wanted my whole life I won the presidential medal for scientific achievement" he says

"That's great" Chase says

"Yea I think I've got one opf those by doing pulling ups in gym class" Adam says

"I don't think so" Davenport says

"oh yea right it was pushups" Adam says

"hey my dad's won that like four times" I say

"Hey shut up" he says

I go back to filing my nails and Mr. Davenport continues

"This is the highest honor a scientist can receive my picture is going to be posted online and offline if theres a line my face is going to be on it " Davenport says

"What did you win it for" Chase asks'

"my neruoscrambler thing this is going to revolutionize the field of neurology " he says holding it up'

"HUH" Adam and Avery asks

"The Brain" Chase says

"OHHHHHH" they says

"hows it work" Leo asks

"it can erase specified time in the cerebral cortex" MR. Davenport says

"Huh" Adam and Avery asks again

"The Brain" i say

"Basically it helps doctors erase bad memories" Davenport says

"thanks cool does it erase all memories or can it just zero in on that" Bree says motioning to her brothers

Avery and I snicker and Tasha walks in

"Congrats Donald I got your text about the presidential award gosh this is so exciting what a big break for us" Tasha says

"Us" Donald asks

" I was thinking I could interview you for my TV station, local reporter lands presidential award winner a Tasha Davenport exclusive this could be a really big break" Tasha says

"yea it would be a really big break for you I mean it would really help your faltering career no I mean you'd really get to cover something that finally matters. You know what you have got yourself an interview and a new pair of shoes you know what just take my wallet" he says after seeing Tasha's face

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Has it been three weeks yet" Adam asks

"Ugh stop it I hate being grounded I am missing Stella Jordan's birthday party and I so want to be there when she doesn't get a car" Bree groans

"guy I have an idea" Chase says walking into the room

We all get up and head over

"we can you the neruoscrambler to erase 24 hours if Mr. Davenport's memory" he says

"wait sneaking in after curfew disobeying authority who are you and what have you done with Chase" Bree says

"no I see where he's going with this Mr. Davenport will forget he groceries go again today and we'll have twice the food" Adam says

"or he'll totally forget that he grounded us" Chase says

"we'll see which on pans out" Adam says

"I think this is really risky if Davenport catches us we'll be grounded for life" Bree says

"if he doesn't we'll never get grounded again" Chase says

"Plus double the groceries" Adam adds'

"Wait so we're just going to zap the guy" Avery asks

"Don't worry its perfectly safe" Chase says

"how do you know" I ask

"Please I'm the smartest person in the world" he says

I give him an Excuse me look and he stutters

"I mean smartest guy in the world" he says

"that's better" I say

"you have no idea do you" Bree says

"nope just want to get out of the house" he says

He sets the neruoscrambler for 24 hours and runs over to Mr. Davenport who's reading a huge book at his desk

"Hey there what you reading" Chase asks

"I'm almost done this biography of the guy that was born cousin to the queen of spain" he says

"Fascinating" Chase says before zapping Mr. Davenport

"I just lost my train of thought" he says

"I I I just asked if I could go to stella jordens birthday party" Bree says

"of course you can" he says

"yes it works" Leo says

"What works" Davenport asks

"we just zapped your brain and erased your memory" Adam says

"ERASED MY MEMORY have you guys been messing with my neruoscrambler" he asks

"noooooo" Bree says before zapping him

"that's weird lost my train of thought" he says

"Can Chase and I go to the movies" Leo asks

"of course you can" he says

"awesome I want to try this" Adam says

"try what" he asks

"Humus" Adam says eating some

"Adam don't do that now oh humus:" Davenport says

"and just like that we're free" Chase says

"Later big D we're going to the movies" Leo says

"ok be back by 9" he says

"yea 9" Leo says before following us outside

* * *

**Hey guys i know i haven't updated in a few days but i haven't had a lot of time to work on stories because i've been shopping for back to school stuff. i start my freshman year on Tuesday i will be continuing memory wipe in the next chapter and i plan to have something really big happen in that chapter too. it will effect Rose's family BIG TIME. when school starts i'm going to try and update at least 1 every week. i need 1 review to continue and Thanks for reading**

_**XoXo**_

_**Rosie**_


	7. Memory wipe part 2 and one month later

"Rose can you take Dean" My mum asks

"Avery and I were about to head over to the Davenport's" I say

"Can you take him with you please I have a lot to do I'm interviewing some new workers" she says

"I guess" I say

"See this is why you're my favorite" she says handing Dean to me and kissing my head

I set Dean in his carrier and pick up the dipper bag

"Avery come on" I say

"We taking Baby bro" she asks

"yea" I say

"Alright come on Deany" she says

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey" Avery says as we walk in

"Stuck Babysitting" Bree asks

"Yes" I say

"Hey guys TINNY LITTLE PERSON" Adam says running over

I take dean out and set him on my knee.

"Hey Goldilocks" Chase says kissing my cheek

"Hey Boy wonder" I say

"Babysitting" he asks and I nod

Adam starts making silly faces and Dean and he giggles with his foot in his mouth

"Wait do feet taste good I want to try" Adam says taking his shoes off

"NO" we say

"fine" he says pouting

Tasha walks in and runs over when she;s sees dean

"Who is this cutie" she asks

"My baby brother" I say'

"whats his name" she asks

"Dean" I say

"he is so cute" she says

Deans smiles and claps. I bounce him up and down and he giggles. He grabs my finger and shakes it before putting it in his mouth

"I'm going to go get ready" Tasha sats waking out

"uh guys we have a problem" Leo says running into the room

"Yea Dean can eat his foot but I can't" Adam says

"What is it" Bree asks

"ROCKET CHAIR "Mr. Davenport yells as he zooms in on a chair with a rocket on the back

Dean giggles and waves his arms before grabbing my hair and pulls it.

"OW " I say and he laughs

"god you are like Nathan" I say

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Leo what is going on" Avery asks

"you know that neruo thing we were all playing with" he says

"you mean the four of you" I say bouncing Dean on my hip

"I tried to erase 24 hours but acadently erased 24 years HE'S 15" he says

"This place is sick now I'm going to be sick" Davenport says before running and throwing up in the plant

"I don't know why they game him that presidential medal this thing is faulty" Leo says

"the devise is fine you're the problem you Leo'd this up" Chase says

"hey dont you turn my name into a verb" leo says

"Who are you people and how did I get here" Davenport asks

"Look I know this is a lot for you to take in but your brain lost 24 years of its memory because devise that you created" Chase says

"Woahhhhhhhhhhhh whats that" Davenport asks picking up a phone

"that my cell phone" Chase says

"Whos the girl in the background" he asks

"Her" Chase says pointing at me

"Woahhh" Davenport says looking Chase's phone over and walking away

"What are we going to do Mr. Davenport is the only person who knows how the neruoscrambler works" Chase says

"guys relax Mr. Davenport can help us" Adam says

"HOW" Chase asks

"Easy we just have to wait 24 years" Adam says

"Okay look we need to figure out how to get our father back" Bree says

"Hey I think you've got a phone call" Mr. Davenport says handing Chase is phone back

Chase answers his phone and holds up to his ear when it shocks him

"BURN I'm a total tec wiz I took that thing apart rewired it and turned it into a zapper" Davenport says high fiving Adam

"That's not funny turn it back" Chase says handing him the phone

"fine I'm sorry just push 3 and it will turn back into a regular phone" Davenport says

Chase presses the button and it zaps him again

"Double burn this one not to bright" Davenport says

I rub Chase's should and kiss his cheek

"Man I like him a lot better this way can we keep him" Adam says

"Adam he is not a dog" Chase says

"peanut butter" Davenport sas before licking the jar and doing that thing that dogs do when they have peanut butter

"he's pretty much a dog" Adam says

"we still can't keep him like this" Chase syas

"yea when my mom find out she's married to a idiotic teenager okay maybe she's prepared for that" Leo says

Deans eyes start to water and I start bouncing him

"Shhh its okay bud Rosie's got ya" I say

"Hey guys" tasha says

"Hey whos that your grandma" Davenport asks

They all run over and sh him

"Whats going on" she asks

"Nothing much Nana whats up with you" he asks

"what did you say Donald" she asks

"you know me who are you" Donald asks

"he's kidding we're playing a game called who are you and what I would like to know who are you" Bree asks

"yea mum who are you" Leo asks

"Distract her" Chase tells me

"fine… Tasha can you help me calm Dean down" I say

"Sure thing sweetie" she says

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We all walked into the lab to see it a mess.

"guys what are you doing you're ruining you million dollar technology " Chase says

"if by ruining you mean making awesome" Davenport says

"unlike the old davenport this one invents cool stuff" Adam says

"check this out I took this useless thingy" Davenport says

"Useless that's an oxygen powered fire hose it was going to revolutionize fire fighting " Chase says

"well now its going to revolutionize roasted meat" Davenport says

"cabob me teen D" Adam says

Davenport presses a button and meat shot of the machine

"See I finally get science this is saving lives" Adam says

"So is this" Davenport says before pressing a button

We watched a robotic arm pick up chase by his underwear and lift his up. I snickered and Dean laughed and clapped

"why create an artificial arm when you can create a real life wedgie machine" Davenport says

"SCIENCE" Adam yells before high fiving Davenport

"uh whats in our capsules" Bree asks walking over

"Capsules don't you mean giant smoothie makers" Davenport says

"I finally get to use my giant straw": Adam says

"Hello can someone please get me down from here" Chase says and we all turn around

"Sorry just push that little button on the back" Davenport says

Chase reached around and pushed the button that zapped him again

"Funny every time" Davenport says

"I saw that coming" mumble

Davenport press a button on the remote and it drops Chase. Donald starts laughing and Tasha walks in

"what is going on Donald why aren't you dressed for the interview we go live at 5" she says

"Live at 5 LIVE AT 5 dude that totally rhymed" Davenport says

"the interviews today" Bree asks

"yea I was hoping for national coverage but get this we are going world wide" she says

"WHAT" we yell

"and a rep from the white house is coming to give you the medal during the interview we go live one hour from now" she says

"that's one hour from now" Adam says whipping out his phone

"its going to be the highlight of my career" she says

"its defiantly going to go viral" Leo says

"I am going to be on TV sweet cabob me" Davenport says

"SCIENCES" Adam and Davenport yell

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What are we going to do" I ask as i give Dean is Pacifier

"I think I got it" he says

He grabs my hand and pulls me upstairs.

"Guys I figured out of to get his memories back if we recalibrate it…" Chase says

"BLAH BLAH BLAH YOU'RE SMART JUST DO IT" Bree says

Chase hold it up and zaps Davenport

"Are you still 15 years old" Leo asks

"No" Davenport says and we all cheer

"you did it worked" Leo says to Chase

"I'm this many" he says holding up 4 fingers

"you're four" Avery asks

"four and a HALF" he says

"aw cool I have a new little brother" Adam says

"Toys" he says

He messes up the fruit and picks up and apple

'"Apple" he says

"FIX IT NERD FIX IT" leo says to Chase while grabbing his arms

"Man you really Leo'd this up" I say to him

"come on I need your help" he says

We head back down to the lab and start working on the neruoscrambler.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chase and I were still working on the neruoscrambler when everyone came in.

"Am I in a space ship are those space bathrooms" Davenport asks

"sometimes" Adam says

"TMI" I say

"Hey Hey those are mine" leo yells chasing after davenport who took his toys

"What is going on I want answers and don't ever think about lying to me leo" Tasha says

"She'll know" Leo says

"okay the neruoscrambler erased 33 years of mr. Davenports memory however I think I can get it all back" Chase says

"you think that white house rep is walking out of here with that medal if we don't get it together not to mention I am blowing the biggest interview of my career FIX DONLAD Leo" Tasha says

"FIX DONLAD" leo says

"I got it we reversed the neruoscrambler by taking it apart and re purposing it like what Davenport does with his invention you know what that means you can all sit down tonight because we saved your butts" Chase says

"JUST DO IT" Leo yells

Adam and Leo pull davenport out of some can thing and Chase zaps him.

"that's weird I just lost my train of thought" he says

"how old are you" Chase asks

"old enough to know that toy numskulls have Leo'd up my lab" Davenport says

"ok that stops now" Leo says

"hey we did not make any of this mess it was all you" Bree says

"technically it was baby Davenport" Adam says

"Technically it was teen davenport" Chase corrects

"Baby teen have you guys been messing with my neruoscrambler" he asks

"yes yes we have but in the end big d we all learned a very valuable lesson you were right it is not easy raising teenagers are we good" Leo asks

"NO" he yells

"We didn't do it" Avery and I say raising our arms well I only raise one because I'm holding Dean

"you are grounded forever" he yells  
"I got this Mr. Davenport would you say you got mad 30 second ago" Adam says

"give me that" Davenport says

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"well it was very nice meeting you" Tasha says

"yes and I met you too, bye Rose tell your father I say hello" Margret says before walking out

"Later Marg" I say

"Marg" Chase asks

"she was there when my dad got his medals and worked with the president" I say

"oh well good job today" he says

"yea we make a good team" I say

"i guess we do" Chase says trapping me in between him and the counter

He smiles and presses his lips to mine.

"see Dean Rosie has a better love life the ME" bree says bouncing Dean

"we better be going" I say

"do you have to" Chase says

"Yea its almost Dean's bed time" I say

"well goodbye goldilocks" Chase says

"Later boy wonder" I say picking up dean ion his carrier and Avery grabs the dipper bag

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So it been a month after that and Dean is really growing and so is Kayleigh.

"So Dean doesn't want to sleep in his room we'll keep him in ours" mum says

"Mum you guys wake up with him every night I'll let him sleep in my room tonight" I say

"This is why you are my favorite" Dad says

"mine as well" mum says

I run upstairs and take Deans cot and put it in my room with the help of Nathan and James. I change into my pjs and Bring Dean up.

"Say night night to Mamma and Dadda" I say

"Wosie" he says

"OH MY GOSH HIS FIRST WORD" Mum says

"VICTORY" I say

"night Baby" mum says

We head upstairs and I lay him down.

"Night bud" I say kissing his nose

I head over to my bed and lay down. For some reason I thought back to the conversation I had with Chase about a month ago. I never really thought about my future. I do want to have kids but I never really thought about getting married. I mean I did when I was little but every little girls thinks about it at least once. I could see Chase and I getting married when we get older and having a family. All of these thoughts were swimming around my head as drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up to Dean crying and walking over. I picked him up and rocked him back and forth

"Twinkle Twinkle little star

How I wonder what you are

Up above the world so high

Like a diamond in the sky

Twinkle twinkle little star

How I wonder what you are" I sing to him softly

He stops crying and I look him. he smiles before his eyes I smile before I relies he's not breathing

* * *

**Hey guys i hope you liked the new chapter. Please dont be mad about what happened with Dean i have everything all planned out. i'm not sure if i'm going to update tomorrow i'll try but i wont make promise i need 1 review to continue. Thanks for reading BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

_**XoXo**_

_**Rosie **_


	8. Dark Days

"MOM" I scream

Right now I have tears fall down my cheeks and my throat is closing up

"MOM" I scream again

My mom and dad burst in my room and I try to speak

"HE'S NOT BREATHING" I finally get out

The rest is a blur. I remember mum trying to get him breathing again and dad calling 911. A few minutes later an ambulance shows up Mum and dad got in and Nathan Avery James and I follow behind. We get in and I watch them take Dean away. I break down in sobs and Nathan holds me on his lap. Mum is sobbing as well in dad's arms

"Shh its okay to be okay" Nathan says

Avery and James come over and hug me as well. I try and get a breath of air but its hard too since my throat tight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lawrence Family" a female doctor says walking into the room

We all stand up with hopeful eyes and the doctor sighs.

"I'm very sorry but he didn't make it" she says

Those four words made my world come crumbling down around me. He didn't make it they may seem alright when they're alone but together they can make your world a nightmare. I had just lost my baby brother not even three months old and he's gone. i ran over to my mum and hugged her like I did when I was little and got scared. She and I went on the ground and I sobbed into her silk night gown. Dad picked up mum and Nathan picked me up. They both had tears falling down their face and it's the first time in a long time I have seen them cry. We got home and I ran to my room and slammed my door

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Rose" Avery says walking into my room

I said nothing and hugged my teddy bear closer. She walks over sat down and stroked my hair

"Hun you are going to have to get up one day" she says

I let out a shaky breath and burry my face into my pillow\

"Chase is here I'm going to send him up" she says

She walks outs and I toss a tissue in the garbage next to my bed and grab another

"Hey goldilocks" Chase says closing my door

I wipe my eyes and look out my window through a small peep hole.

He lifts up my cover and pulls me up. He brings me into a hug and I sob into his shirt

"its going to be ok you not going to go through it alone" he says rubbing my hair

I take another shaky breath and nod. He rocks me back and forth and we stay like that for a long time. I must have drifted off to sleep because I woke up to Avery bring in hot coco for us.

"has she spoken yet" she asks

"Not one word" he says

"give her time " she says

He wraps a blanket around us and we drink our hot coco. When we're done he picks we up and carries me outside. We sit down on the swing and watch the sun set. My head was on his chest and I was listening to his heat beat.

"Thank you" I whisper

"anything for you" he says lifting my chin so I looked at him.

He lightly presses his lips to mine and for the first time in a week I smiled

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Rose you don't have to go to school" Dad says

"I know I don't want to fall behind" I say

"if it get to hard some home" he says

"I will daddy" I say hugging him

"love you" he says

"I love you too" I say kissing his cheek

Avery walks in and smiles. I walk over pick and my bag and we link arms.

"I'm so proud of you" she says

"thanks Aves" I say

"if anyone messes with you I will cut a bitch" she says

"I know you will" I say laughing

We walk to school and I head to my locker

"Hey goldilocks" Chase says leaning against my locker

"Hey Boy wonder" I say

"feeling better" he asks

"somewhat" I say

"well I'm glad you're here" he says pecking me on the lips

I grab my books and Chase and I head to class

"Hey guys" Mrs. Jenker says

"Hey" we say

"are you guys ready for a fun day" she says with fake enthusiasm

I let out a soft laugh and sit down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amber's POV

I watched as Rose and Chase walking into their classroom before pulling out my phone and walking outside.

"Hello" my boss says

"What do I do next" I ask

"we need to get them to hate each other" he says

"did you get in contact with that women" I ask

"yes you get to meet her tomorrow that's when she's coming to town" he says

"good I need to find away to get rid of Rose" I say

"this would have been easier if you didn't dump him" he says

"I'm a teenage girl I didn't want to date the kid who got his ass kicked by principal perry" I say

"whatever just keep an eye on them she's unpredictable right now" he says

"what did you do" I ask

"lets just say she no longer has a little brother" He says

We talk for a bit longer then I hang up and head inside. I see Chase alone at his locker and walk over

"Hey Chase" I say

"Amber" he asks

"I was thinking you and I should hang out this weekend" I say

"why" he asks

"because it will be fun" I say

"Amber you broke up with me" he says

"yea I know but I feel really bad about it and I think we should get back together" I say

"you know I'm dating Rose" he says

"So what I'm better" I say

"not to me" he says

I see Rose walk out of the Bathroom and she walks over

"Whats going on" she asks in a horse voice

"Amber was just leaving" he says putting his arm around her

"she may have you but at least all my siblings are alive" I say

Rose's POV  
"she may have you but at least all my siblings are alive" she says

Something inside me snapped and I slapped Amber as hard as I could before running out of the school. How does she even know that. I ran as long as I could and stopped in the woods. I slummed against a tree and brought my knees to my chest. I try and calm my breathing but I have no luck

"what a bitch" a hear a man say

"wh-whos there" I stutter

"don't be scared Rose" the man says walking forward into the light

My eyes grew wide and I stood up

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" I asks

* * *

**Hey guys. i know this chapter was sad please dont be mad at me. Also i hope you liked the idea i have for Amber working for someone. Who do you think Rose is speaking with. if you have any idea's or want to ask me anything about the story please do. i will answer them before i start the next chapter. i need 2 reviews to post the next chapter. you guys may have to wait for a few days because i start freshman year tomorrow. Thanks for reading BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

_**XoXo**_

_**Rosie**_


	9. HOW DO YOU KNOW!

I watched as Douglas walked into the light with a smirk.

"It must be tough losing a sibling" he says

"How do you know that" i demand my voice still horse.

"i have my ways. Rose you know i'm going to beta davenport so why dont you get a head of the game and join me now" he says

"Not even in your dreams" i say

"no in my dreams i rule the world with a sassy monkey side kick" he says

"were you dropped as a child or what" i ask

"doesn't matter" he snaps

"Screw off Bad hair" i say

"BAD HAIR MY HAIR IS AMAZING ITS BETTER THEN DONALD'S" he says

"just go away" i say

"i have answers to a lot of question you have" he says

"oh yea like what" i asks

"what other hidden bionic you have" he says

"how would you even know you didn't even create me" i say

"i can find out" he says

"i'll pass" i say starting to walk away

"i know why Dean died" he says

"WHAT HOW WOULD YOU KNOW" i demand spinning around to face him

"Rose where are you" i hear Chase call

"think about it and if i were you i would keep an eye on that boyfriend of your. Amber wants to take him back" he says before disappearing

Tears leaked down my cheeks and Chase ran over

"Are you okay" he says

"Douglas" i whisper

"What where" he says

"H-he knows how" i stutter

"Knows how what" he asks

"How my brother died" i say breaking down into tears in his arms

"he didn't touch you did he because if he did i swear to god" he says

"n-no but he knows a lot of stuff that even i dont know" i say

"like" he asks

"he can find out my hidden bionics" i say

"dont believe him" he says

"i dont know because he says he knows how Dean died" i say

"he can't he's just saying that to get you going" he says rubbing my back

we sit down and i continue to sob into his shirt and he kisses my head. after 20 minutes i stop and just sit on his lap listening to his heart beat.

"Come everyone probably worried" he3 says

he stands up and holds his hands out. i take them and he pulls me to my feet. we link hand and head back to my house. when we get there Nathan runs over to me and hugs me

"Are you okay are you hurt is anything broken where were you" he says fast

"i'm fine" i say softly

"what happened" he asks

"I dont want to talk about it" i say

"But Rose" he says

"Nathan i said i dont want to talk about it" i say before running upstairs to my bathroom closing the doors behind me.

i look in the mirror and sigh. my eyes look like raccoon eyes because my eye liner and mascara is running, my hair is a mess, my face is all blochy from crying, my lips are champed, my nose is red and my eyes are puffy. i took a deep breath before grabbing my razor. i pulled down my pants so my thighs were showing. in one move i swiped the blade across my skin. i bit my lips to hold in a cry of pain. i never saw myself doing this in my life Ever, but everything is starting to wash over me not just from the past few weeks but from the past few years. moving so much, never getting to be in a place for over a year, never having long friendships, Jennifer not being around when i need her, fights i've had with people, being cheated on, and Dean passing away. i choked out a sob and cut four more time then i wrapped my thigh before cleaning my razor. i went back out to my room grabbed my guitar song book and a pen and sat on my bed. i started writing all the feeling that i've kept bottled up over the past 6-7 years. the more i wrote the more tears fell from my face some landing on the page.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

after a few hours i finish one songs and started a second. i laid back on my bed when my door opened and Nathan walked in with Lucy and Pongo.

"Yea" i croak

he says down and opens his arms. i crawled over and closed my eyes not wanted to cry anymore.

"want to tell me what happened" he says

i take a shaky breath before tells him.

"What a bitch" he says rocking me

"i-i dont even know how she found out" i croak

"hey calm down and i'll be back in about 10 minutes" he says kissing my head

"Where are you going" i ask

"just for a walk and on an unrelated note where does this girl live and have you seen my baseball bat" he asks

i shake my head and let out a soft laugh.

"Movie night" he asks

"Sure i'll go get Kayleigh" i say

"Nah i'll tell her we're spending Brother sister night go get Jen" he says

"Alright you get snacks" i say

"Done and i'll pick movies" he says

"they all can't be spongebob" i say

"FINE" he says

i smile as he walks out and i change into my pjs. i almost pick my little booty shorts but then i remember my thigh so i pick out black yoga pants and an over black and white shirt the falls down my one arm. i put my hair up and take off all my makeup. i grab my favorite stuffed animals and head down to the den after getting Jen. She comes down after me and Nathan follows after. he hands us pop corn bowls and put in Mean Girls.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Ready Rose" Jennifer asks walking into my room

i sighed and looked down at my black dresses the covered my cuts. Today was Deans Funeral and i was barley holding together. Jennifer walked over and wrapped her arm around me

"Come on lets go" she says kissing my head

we walk downstairs and see my mum in a black dress with a black trench coat and a black net veil on her head. i walk over and hug her and my dad who was in a black suit along with Nathan and James. Jennifer had a lacy black dress on with sleeves.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

At the service i sat in between Nathan and Jennifer and let a few tears fall. when it was over Mum Dad Jennifer Nathan and i all set a rose in the coffin before tossing a handful of dirt into the hole. After Mum and Dad went to talk to Grandma Marry and Grandpa Wes (Dad's Parents) when Grandma Carrie and Grandpa John walked over

"How you holding up kids" she asks

we all shrug and Grandpa opens his arms

"Come here Iris" he says

i smile slightly at the nickname, instead of calling me Rose he calls me any other flower. i walk into his arms and bite my lip.

"Its going to get better Sweet pea" he says

"Thank you" i croak

after a half an hour we head home and i head upstairs and Change into my Pjs. i turn on Finding Nemo before falling asleep.

* * *

**Hey guys i hope you liked the new chapter. Sorry it took so long to update i've been really busy with school and my laptop broke AGAIN and i lost all my work. so its going to take me a while to update things i had to type this up on my desktop thats really slow. i know the chapters are short but i'm doing my best in them. if you have any ideas for the story please let me know also if you want to help with my other story Spy of the lab please do because i was almost finished the new chapter but i lost it all when my laptop broke. I need 1 review to post the next chapter i'm going to try and post new chapters every Saturday or Sunday. Thanks for Reading BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE **

_**XoXo**_

_**Rosie**_


	10. Memories and Dance partners

i woke up the next morning around 11 and head downstairs to see my mum looking through photo albums.

"Mum are you okay" i ask noticing her tears

"Oh Rose i didn't hear you wake up" she says wiping her face

"Are you okay" i ask sitting next to her

"Yea i was just looking through old photos of you kids" she says

"can i join you" i ask

"Of course you can hun" she asks

we spend a few hours going through the photos when Nathan Jennifer James and Avery join in.

"Rose this one is yours" Jennifer says

"Open it open it open it" Nathan says

i roll my eyes and open it. on the first page there's a picture of my mum holding me in the hospital with Dad Nathan and Jennifer. On the next page there's me asleep in my crib with the caption "Home For the Hospital". I see two pictures of me and Jennifer and me and Nathan. Then i see a picture of Avery and i. we're both in yellow jumpers and I'm laughing like its the funnest thing in the world.

"Not much has changed i still think i'm funny" i say

we flips though and i see pictures like me on my first day of grade 1, Avery and i hugging, my mum and i, photos of me jen and Nathan, Avery and i in our Cheer uniforms. the last picture is from a photo shoot i did in Chicago for the 7 deadly sins, i was Envy. i smile and close the book.

"wait i think i remember where the home movies are" Nathan says running out of the room

a few minutes later he comes back carrying boxes marked home movies. Nathan grabbed a random one first one of the boxes and put it in. the screen lights up and i see 5 year old me sitting o

9 year old Nathan's lap and he takes my hand and starts strumming the guitar

_"Look Mummy i can play" i say happily_

_"Good job cupcake" she says from behind the camera_

_"GUESS WHO GOT THE PART" Dad says running into the room with Jennifer who is 13 on his back_

_"You got the part" Nathan asks_

_"YEA" she says jumping up and down_

_"YAY" i say running over and jumping into her arms_

_"Good job Jenny" i asks clinging to her_

_"Thanks cupcake" she says kissing my head_

_"you're going to be a super star and win awards and stuff" i say_

_"Oh you think" she asks laughing_

_"I know" i say nodding_

_"okay whatever you say Rosie" she says sitting me down_

_"i can play guitar" i say jumping up and down_

_"lets hear" Dad says_

_"Okay Daddy" i say_

_i skip over to Nathan and climb onto his lap. we start strumming and everyone claps_

_"I'm going to be a rock star" i say strumming it by myself_

_everyone laughs and i smile_.

Mum pauses the video and and all laugh.

"I called it I TOLD YOU" i say jumping on the couch and pointing at Jennifer

"You've been able to see the future longer then we though" James says

"Magic" i say falling down

"You have magic and Bionics LUCKY" Nathan says

"Oh Nathan i really worry about you" Mum says

"Next Video" Avery says putting a new video in

_"Rosie who's this" Jennifer asks a 8 month old me as she points to James_

_"JayJay" i say waving my arms_

_"Who's this" she asks pointing to mum_

_"Mumma" i say_

_"This is" she asks pointing to dad_

_"Dadda" i say_

_"Who's your best friend" she asks_

_"AvAv" i say_

_"Who am i" she asks_

_"you" i say_

_" no whats my name" she asks laughing_

_"Jenny" i sing_

_Nathan walks into the room and looks around_

_"Whos this" she asks_

_"Stupid" i say_

_"HEY" Nathan says as Everyone laughs_

_"No thats his nickname" she says_

_"oh" i say_

_"Oh is right calling me stupid" he says before walking away and running into a wall_

_"Haha Stupid" i say clapping_

We pause the movie and everyone laughs

"Man i have always been this hilarious" i say claping

"No you have always been a little bitch" he says

"yea that too" i say

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hear the doorbell and get up still laughing at the video that is on. i opened the door and saw Chase.

"H-H Hey" i say trying to catch my breath

"are you okay your breathing like you just ran a marathon" he says

"Fine you want to come in" i ask

"of course: he says

we link hands and walk into the living room

"Hey Chase" Jennifer says

"Hey Jennifer" he says

"Hey Ch-CH HAHAHAHA" Avery says

"Is that you" he asks putting his arms around me and looking at the TV

"Yea" i mumble look away from my first dance practise

"Awe you look so cute" he says before kissing my neck

i smile and lay my head back on his.

"Chase you want to see Rose as a sheep" Nathan asks

"Yea" he says walking over

"NO" i say

NAthan and hands him the picture and he laughs

"Its not funny" i say taking the picture away

"You're so cute" he says

i pout and storm out of the room. i walk into the kitchen where emily is making dinner.

"Bah" she says smirking at me

"UGH I HATE YOU ALL" i say walking back into the living room

"Awe calm down Goldilocks" Chase says wrapping his arms around me

"I was forced to be the sheep" i say

"You look cute" he says

"I hate you" i say

he sits down on one of the chairs and i sit on his lap with my head on his shoulder when Dad walks in.

"I am amazing" he says dancing

"No Dont Dance dad just No" i say

"Sh guess whos here" he says

"OPRAH" Nathan Jennifer Avery James and i say

"No stop guessing that" he says

"Oh then who" i ask

"Well Jakes here" Averys old Dance partner Brent says popping up behind Avery

"Oh and Brent's here" my old Dance partner Jake says popping up behind us

"What the hell is going on" Avery asks

"We're back" the guys sing

"OH MY GOD WE MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH" Avery and i say jumping up and hugging them

We've known Jake and Brent since we were 9-10 and we've danced together. There Twins but Brent has a lighter brown hair

"Hey Apple Pie" Jake says

"What the hell" i say

"Sorry what did i use to call you Cuppie, Lupcake" he says pretending to think

"Really Jakey" i say

"My Bad Cupcake" he says

"Well i better be heading home" Chase says

"Alright i'll see you around" i say kissing his cheek

he smiles and walks out

"Tomorrow the four of us are going to a dance studio and kicking it like we use to" Brent says

"Awesome" Avery says

* * *

**Hey guys i hope you liked this chapter. I['ve already started the next one and i'm going to try and keep updating every Saturday or sunday, I need 1 review to post the next chapter. Thanks for reading BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

_**XoXo**_

_**Rosie**_


	11. Dance Practise with the guys

i woke up the next morning and put on some yoga pants and a running jacket before head out. i got to the park and bend down to tie my shoes when i hear someone walk up to me.

"Hey Goldilocks" i hear Chase says

i finish my shoe and stand up

"Hey Boy wonder" i say

"Morning run before school" he asks

"Yea i'm dancing with Avery and the guys tonight so i had to get a run in sometime" i say

"Ah" he says wraping an arm around me

"Its freaking cold" i say snuggling closer to him

"well you have me to keep you warm" he says

i smile as we sit down.

"Are you reading to go back to school" he asks

"Yea i cant want to hide from everyone forever" i say

"I'll keep Amber away" i say

"Dont worry Avery is going to talk to her and she is very how should i put this persuasive" i say

"If she's like her best friend i bet she is" he says looking into my eyes

he leans down and presses his lips to mine. i wrap my arms around his and we pull away

"You're blushing" he says

"No i'm Freaking cold" i say

"oh really maybe this will warm you up" he says kissing my cheek

"Nope" i say

"Well then" he says

"i got to go home and take a shower i'll see you at school" i say

"later golilocks" he says

i kiss his cheek before heading back to my place

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After my shower i got dressed in a purple and black shirt jeans and black boots. Avery and i got a ride to school from james/ When i got inside i went right over to my locker.

"Hey Rose" Mackenzie says walking over

"Hey Kenzie" i say opening my locker

"Are you okay you've missed a lot of school lately" she says

"I'm alright just going through a bunch of family stuff right now" i says

"well i'm here if you need to talk" she says

"Thanks Kenzie that really sweet" i say

"So are you going to Semi" she asks

"i dont know" i say

"You Should" she says

i feel a pair of arms go around my waist and a head go on my shoulder

"You should what" he asks

"Go to Semi" i say

"you should" he says

"Well your going with me" i say

"Good" he says

"Awe you guys are so cute" Kenzie says

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After school i run up to my room and Changed into green shorts and a white crop top. i walked out of my bathroom to get my sweat pants and see Chase

"Wow" he says

"What are you doing" i ask turning around so he doesn't see my thighs

"You look amazing" he says

"Thanks but i need to finish getting ready" i say walking around him

"Are you hiding something" he says

"No i just need to get ready" i say

"Rose i can tell when your lying" he says turning me around

"I can't talk right now" i say

"Rose what are you hid...What are those" he says looking at the cuts

"Nothing" i say

"When did you do that" he asks

"It doesn't matter" i say

"Rose" he says

"JUST DROP IT" i yell

"NO" he says

"YOU TRY GOING THROUGH WHAT I WENT THROUGH. EVERYTHING CAME CRASHING DOWN I COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE EVERYTHING HURT I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO HANDLE IT" i scream

"Hey sh sh its okay" he says

i sit down and he kneels in front of me/

"Please dont tell anyone" i croak

"They need to know whats going on with you" he says

"Please" i say

"i'll make you a deal i wont tell anyone if you promise me you will never do it again" he says sitting beside me

"Deal" i say before hugging him

we fall back with me on top. i look down on him before pressing my lips to his. his hands went to my hips and mine went to his hair.

"Rose The guys are here" Avery calls

i sigh and Chase sits up

"COMING" i call

"See you tomorrow" he says pulling me up

"Yea" i say pulling on sweat pants

"Here" he says handing me my dance bag

"Walk me out" i say

"Piggy back" he asks

"YES" i say n

he laughs and bends down. i jump on his back and we head downstairs

"Hey it Cupcake" Jake says

"Sup homie" Brent says

"Stop Just stop" i say sliding down

"Lets go" Avery says

we all walk out and i lock the door.

"i'll see you tomorrow" i say before pecking Chase on the lips

"Later Goldilocks" he says pushing hair behind my ears and kissing my cheek

i blush and he smiles before walking away

"AWEE" Brent says

"shut up" i say

we walk down to Brent's car and head to the studio.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

i layed down on the cold wood floor of the studio and took a deep breath.

"you okay cupcake"Jake asks

"yea i just haven't dance like that in forever, let alone with you" i say out of breath

"well its good for you" he says

"i know but still" i say

"so how long have you and your boy toy been dating" he asks sitting down

"two months" i say

"tell me everything" he asks

"well i met him almost a year ago on my first day in town well his sister Bree introduced us and we became best friends. it took me awhile to admit i liked him more than a friend but i came around" i say

"whats he like is he smart like you" he asks

"yep he's smart sweet funny nice caring he's just perfect" i say

"not as awesome as me right" he asks

"Not at dancing" i say standing up

"good because no one can dance with you like me" he says twirling me around then resting me on his knee

i roll my eyes and stand up. i walk over to my dance bag and rewrap my ankle before spinning around

"Roseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Avery says

"Need me too re-wrap your ankle too" i ask

She smiles and nods. we sit down and i wrap her ankle. Yes we both have bad ankles dont judge us. when im done we flip up.

"Avery's dating Chase's brother" i say

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaa His names Adam" she says

"AWe our girls are all grown up" Brent says

i roll my eyes again and strech doing the spits

* * *

**Hey guys. i hope you liked the new chapter. I need to know what you want the twins to be girls boys or a boy and a girl. then i need help picking out names so leave a review or Pm me what you want Kayleigh to have and what you want the names to be. Thanks for reading i need two reviews to post the next chapter BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

_**XoXo**_

_**Rosie**_


	12. reading cute moments oh no

after i got home with Avery we went upstairs to skype her parents the guys went back to their hotel and i grabbed my book 13 reasons why by Jay Asher(BTW i love that book sooooooo much) and curled up on the couch with a vanilla candle burning next to me.

"Hey Rosie" Kay says

"Hey mamma bird" i say

"Haha you're funny, wait until you get pregnant" she says

"Who said i'm ever going have kids" i say

"oh just wait" she says

i roll my eyes and go back to my book. after a few hours i hear a knock on the door. i close my book and get up and open the door. i see Chase standing there with a bouquet of roses,

"what the hell" i say

"Suprise" he says

"what are you doing here" i ask

"Came to see the most beautiful girl in the world" he says holding out the flowers

"They're beautiful" i say kissing his cheek

he smiles and i invite him in.

"I'll be right back im going put these in water" i say

i head into the kitchen and fill a vase with water before setting them in. i head back out to the living room and walk over to Chase and sit on his lap.

"Thank you" i say

"no problem Golilocks"he says

i smile and press my lips to his. he puts his hands on my hips and my go to his hair. after we pull away we just our foreheads together and sigh.

"i'm so lucky to have you" he says

"i'm even luckier to have you" i say

Kayleigh's POV

i sat down on Nathans bed waiting for him to come back from his guys night. i turned on the tv and cuddled up under the covers. i placed my hand on my huge stomach and smiled. There is two little babies growing in there. i reached over to the night stand and pulled out the note book that Nathan and i were using for Baby names. i pick up a pen and looked at the list of names

Boys:

2. Sam

3. Hunter

6: Toby

Girls:

1:Juliet

2. Scarlett

5. Bridget

I have no clue what the twins are going to be. i closed my eyes and held the notebook close to me as i drifted off to sleep

Rose POV

Chase and i were snuggled together on the couch with a few candles lighting up the living room. his head was on top of mine and my legs were across his lap. my eyes were getting heavier when i heard a blood curdling scream and sprung to my feet. i ran upstairs with Chase close behind me. Another screamed came from Nathans room and i kicked the door open. i saw Kayleigh sitting in Nathan's bed and in between her legs was a huge wet spot.

"Guys...My water just broke" she says

"Chase call 911 NOW" i say

"Got it" he says pulling out his cell phone

"Hold on Kay People are going to be here soon to take you to the hospital" i say

She nods and screams again.

"They're on their wayy" Chase says

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The paramedics take Kayleigh into the ambulance and she grabs my arm and pulls me in with her.

"Chase call Nathan and meet us at the hospital" i say

"I got it" he says

they close the doors and we head to the hospital. the take her to a room and i sit down and look around for Nathan. After a few mintues he come running over with Chase Nathan and Avery

"In there" i say and Nathan runs into the room.

"How is she" Avery asks

"in pain where were you" i ask

"i went out and met up with Adam" she says

"When" i ask

"When you and Chase were being all lovey dovey" she says

"Oh" i say blushing

"Yea" Avery says smirking

"So what do you think the twins are going to be" James asks

"No clue but i wish i did" i say

"Rose" Mum says running over with Dad

"Mum" i say

"Wheres Nathan" dad asks

"Helping Kayleigh give birth" James says

"oh when did her water break"Mum asks

"about hal;f an hour ago" i say

"Alright her parents are on their way" she says

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

after about 4 hours later the doctor walked out and smiled

"Congratulations it was a boy and a girl" she says

"OMG im an aunt to twins" i squeal

"Is kayleigh okay" Kayleigh's dad asks

"Shes doing just fine" she says

Nathan walks out and smiles

"Im a dad" he says

"Congratulation Nathan" i say

"What did you guys name them" Avery asks

"Their names are..."Nathan says

* * *

**OH BAM CLIFF HANGER. sorry i didnt update last week but i've been really busy with school and going to sports games and stuff like that. i want you guys to help pick the names for the twins so here are the names again**

**Boys:**

**2. Sam**

**3. Hunter**

**6: Toby**

**Girls:**

**1:Juliet**

**2. Scarlett**

**5. Bridget**

**please pick one girl and one boy you can either PM me or leave it in a review. i need at least 3 votes to post the next chapter. Thanks for reading **

_**XOXO**_

_**Rosie**_


End file.
